


Apaixonados

by johnlockshipper



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlockshipper/pseuds/johnlockshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O que significa estar apaixonado? Sherlock Holmes está prestes a descobrir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apaixonados

– John, cale a boca e diga logo o que tem para me dizer.

– E o que o faz pensar que tenho algo a dizer?

– Você está pensando tão alto que toda a rua deve estar escutando. Desde o momento em que se sentou para ler o jornal você se levantou cinco vezes. Duas para beber água e três para ir ao banheiro. Destas três últimas, em duas você lavou as mãos que estavam suadas e na outra ensaiou sua fala em frente ao espelho. Sei disso porque não ouvi barulho da torneira ou descarga e o que mais uma pessoa que está nervosa para dizer algo importante faria? Você está folheando o jornal rápido demais, não está lendo nada, pois não consegue se concentrar. Cruza e descruza as pernas mais vezes do que seria considerado normal e provavelmente abriu e fechou a boca muitas vezes e decidiu não dizer nada. Inspirar profundamente não vai fazer você se acalmar, John. E você sabe disso. Então diga logo o que precisa dizer para que eu possa voltar a me concentrar.

Ao abrir os olhos e sentar-se olhou para John. Sherlock percebeu que ele estava mesmo nervoso e não pareceu nada surpreso com suas deduções. Há muito isso não acontecia e tinha que admitir que sentia falta. A maioria das pessoas quando viam suas habilidades dedutivas se sentiam desconfortáveis e o acham esquisito. John Watson foi diferente. Ele lhe admirava, o que era um conceito novo para Sherlock. Ele acabou por se acostumar a ser encarado por John com uma expressão de espanto e admiração ao invés da de incredulidade que geralmente recebia sempre que fazia uma descoberta. Com o passar do tempo essa reação foi diminuindo. Sherlock achava que a convivência tornou essa parte sua uma coisa comum, que não fosse digna de qualquer reação de admiração.

– Ok. Eu preciso mesmo conversar com você. Mal dormi a noite passada. – John disse.

– Não só a noite passada, como também nos últimos cinco dias. – Sherlock observou.

John o encarou por alguns segundos, em silêncio.

– Tudo bem. Vou perguntar: e como você sabe que não venho dormindo bem? – perguntou.

– Seu consumo de café aumentou consideravelmente.

– E você não pensou em perguntar se estava tudo bem?

– Pensei, mas decidi respeitar sua privacidade.

John deu uma risada.

– Respeitar a minha privacidade? Você conta a história de vida inteira de uma pessoa só de olhar para ela. Não me venha com essa de privacidade.

Ele estava certo. Sherlock não pensou em perguntar e não ligava para o conceito de privacidade. Não pedia as pessoas para contarem suas histórias, medos e dúvidas. Ele lia tudo isso nelas. Mas admitia que não conseguia interpretar o que estava lendo em John agora. Podia ver que ele queria dizer-lhe alguma coisa importante e estava preocupado. Mas não sabia dizer por quê. Não havia nenhuma ameaça iminente. Começou a ficar curioso. John não estava sendo John.

– Tudo bem. Pode me dizer o que há de errado, John? – perguntou.

– Obrigado por perguntar, Sherlock! – John disse, sarcasticamente, e depois continuou com o tom preocupado. – Quando Irene apareceu você ficou esquisito e imagino que ela realmente o afetou de alguma forma. Você se apaixonou por ela?

A pergunta pegou Sherlock de surpresa. Definitivamente não era o que esperava. E não fazia o menor sentido. Já havia deixado claro para John sua homossexualidade. Aparentemente não disse nada por algum tempo, pois John continuou.

– Nunca conversamos a respeito e isso já está me deixando maluco. Você pode me responder? Se apaixonou por ela? – perguntou ele novamente, ansioso. Sherlock ainda não entendia o objetivo dessa conversa, mas resolveu responder a pergunta.

– Confesso que Irene me afetou sim, mas não da maneira como você pensa. Aquela mulher foi um dos enigmas mais difíceis e fascinantes com os quais me deparei e acredito que até hoje não a desvendei completamente. Mas o que interessa é que ela foi capaz do que outra pessoa nunca foi: ela me amou. Não estou dizendo que correspondi seus sentimentos, mas isso me levou a questionar minhas ideias a respeito dos sentimentos humanos. Como você bem sabe John, não sou uma pessoa comum. Não imaginava que poderia ser alvo de uma coisa tão ordinária como o amor. Os sentimentos de Irene Adler por mim me deixaram desconcertado, algo que não é fácil acontecer, sempre tenho meus sentimentos sob controle. Saber que de alguma forma é possível alguém me amar foi uma mudança estranha e ainda não decidi se é boa ou ruim.

Ele não disse nada. Sherlock levantou-se do sofá e dirigiu-se à sua poltrona. Ficaram em silêncio se encarando enquanto Sherlock ainda tentava entender qual o propósito de John ao perguntar sobre A Mulher. Nunca precisou observá-lo por tanto tempo. E nunca havia  _gostado_  de observá-lo. Quando deu por si não estava mais procurando entendê-lo. Estava somente admirando-o. Os olhos dele o fitavam também com o mesmo interesse, a boca fazendo um bico no qual nunca tinha reparado antes e que era incrivelmente atraente. Ao perceber o que estava pensando, Sherlock tentou se repreender. Não poderia estar fisicamente atraído por John.

– Sherlock? – ele interrompeu os pensamentos de Sherlock, consumindo-o com o olhar.

– Sim. – ele respondeu perdido naqueles olhos azuis.

– Você já se apaixonou por alguém? – ele perguntou.

– Não. – respondeu sem pensar.

– Tem certeza? – ele perguntou inclinando-se para frente, ficando mais próximo de Sherlock.

– Tenho. – O que significava se apaixonar, exatamente? Era um conceito abstrato demais. Se sentir atraído por alguém? Não, achava que não bastava isso. Resolveu expressar sua dúvida.

– O que significa se apaixonar, John? Não estou muito bem familiarizado com o conceito.

Ele pareceu se divertir com a ideia de que Sherlock não sabia nada sobre se apaixonar. Chegou mais perto ainda, sentando bem na beirada da poltrona. Estava tão perto que Sherlock poderia tocá-lo.

– Se apaixonar não significa somente atração física, como a maioria das pessoas pensa hoje em dia. Claro que o envolvimento físico faz parte, mas essa é a parte mais fácil. O difícil é que quando se está apaixonado você se dedica completamente ao outro. Você se importa com tudo a respeito dele, faria tudo por ele e não consegue imaginar sua vida sem ele. E ao pensar que ele não corresponde seus sentimentos você fica louco e não dorme e inventa uma maneira esquisita de tocar no assunto. Você faz planos e ensaia conversas em sua mente, mas no fim as coisas não saem como você ensaiou e você tem que improvisar.

Ele levantou-se, veio ao encontro de Sherlock e timidamente sentou-se em seu colo e começou, um pouco hesitante, a acariciar seu rosto que estava a centímetros do dele. Dava para sentir seu cheiro, que era delicioso e só agora se dava conta disso. Fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente. Tentou entender o que estava acontecendo. Nunca em sua vida havia experimentado esse sentimento de bem-estar, de prazer com o toque de alguém. Estar ali com John em seu colo acariciando seu rosto daquela maneira não deveria fazer sentido. Mas lembrou-se de que  _quando se descarta o impossível, o que resta, por mais improvável que seja, deve ser a verdade_. Então era isso.

– John? – chamou.

– O que foi Sherlock? – ele respondeu, ainda acariciando-lhe o rosto.

Sherlock abriu os olhos e encontrou os de John. Naquela imensidão azul senti-se amado. Agora ele podia ver com clareza. John Watson o amava e Sherlock o amava também. Ele se importava com John, não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem ele e neste momento o que mais desejava era beijá-lo. Mas não sabia como fazê-lo.

– Acho que estou apaixonado. – conseguiu dizer. Aquelas palavras saindo de sua boca soaram estranhas e incrivelmente perfeitas ao mesmo tempo. Decidiu repetir, mas de maneira correta desta vez.

– Estou apaixonado por você, John.

Ele sorriu e nunca antes um sorriso alegrou Sherlock. Não conseguiu se conter e sorriu também.

– Haha! – ele riu. – Você disse antes de mim!

– E o que tem isso? – o outro perguntou, confuso.

– Era o que eu estava tentando te dizer, mas tive medo de que não me correspondesse. É engraçado ver que você teve mais coragem de dizer do que eu.

– O que? Está dizendo que pensou que eu não diria por ser covarde? – perguntou, irritado.

– Não! De maneira nenhuma! – as mãos estavam dele estavam em seu rosto agora. – Só estou feliz que tenha dito.

Sherlock assentiu e continuou a olhá-lo, sem saber o que fazer. Na verdade, sem saber  _como_  fazer. Nunca havia beijado ninguém antes e não queria destruir este momento.

– Eu te amo, Sherlock. – John disse, olhando nos seus olhos. Sherlock sorriu novamente. Nunca havia se sentindo tão feliz. Ainda segurando seu rosto ele se aproximou e colocou os lábios nos seus. Sherlock fechou os olhos e se entregou aos instintos que não tinha certeza de possuir. Envolveu o pequeno corpo de John com seus braços e o beijou de volta. Nunca tinha experimentando nada parecido. A sensação da boca dele se movendo contra a sua era, se atrevia a dizer, perfeita. Separou os lábios e inspirou seu hálito quente, as línguas se tocando. E apesar de todas essas sensações pelo seu corpo, Sherlock não conseguia ter o suficiente. Beijou-o mais ardentemente enquanto John passava as mãos por seus cabelos. Como pôde viver por todo esse tempo sem tocá-lo?

– Você não tem ideia do quanto eu desejava isso. – John disse, um pouco sem fôlego. – Fiquei por dias imaginando como seria beijá-lo.

– E foi o que esperava? – não queria continuar a conversa, só queria beijá-lo até que suas forças se acabassem. Mas precisava saber se ele também o queria.

– Não, não é o que eu esperava. O que eu imaginava não chega nem perto disso.

Sherlock sorriu e resolveu experimentar acariciar seu rosto. John fechou os olhos, inspirou e sorriu também. Depois de alguns segundos ele abriu os olhos, olhando diretamente nos seus e disse:

– Para alguém que nunca se envolveu fisicamente com outra pessoa você está se saindo surpreendentemente bem, Sherlock.

– Você acha? – ele perguntou, aproximando-se mais dele. Não deu tempo para que ele respondesse e voltou a beijá-lo, com mais confiança, agora que sabia o que esperar. Inconscientemente, suas mãos começaram a explorar o corpo dele e as de John fizeram o mesmo com o seu.

A boca de John deixou a suas, mas logo pousou na base de seu pescoço e foi depositando beijos e mordidas até sua orelha, causando arrepios por todo seu corpo. Isso só aumentou ainda mais seu desejo por ele. Voltaram a se beijar e Sherlock tentou se ajeitar na poltrona.

– Quer ir para um lugar mais confortável? – John perguntou.

– Sim. – ele respondeu.

John se levantou e puxou Sherlock pela mão. Os braços dele o envolveram pela cintura e Sherlock se inclinou para dar-lhe um rápido beijo. Ele sorriu, pegou sua mão novamente e o puxou em direção ao quarto dele. Não era um completo ignorante, sabia o que significava entrar no quarto dele naquele momento, mas foi mesmo assim. Esta noite estava se saindo muito bem para experiências e depois de descobrir o que os beijos de John lhe causavam, estava curioso e desejoso por mais. John fechou a porta depois de passarem e deitou-se na cama. Sherlock deitou-se a seu lado e o observou por alguns segundos.

– Tudo bem? – John perguntou.

– Perfeitamente bem. – Sherlock respondeu. Inclinei-se e beijou-o de leve. Ele o envolveu com os braços e o beijo foi ficando mais intenso. Enquanto a boca de Sherlock estava ocupada, suas mãos percorriam o corpo de John e logo as roupas eram barreiras indesejáveis entre eles. Era como se tudo fosse familiar. Sherlock não precisava pensar para retirar as roupas dele e tocá-lo. Não precisava se concentrar para que seus corpos se entrelaçassem como se fossem um. Cada beijo, cada toque, cada arrepio que passava por seu corpo quase o fazia explodir de tanta felicidade e prazer. Nunca em sua vida imaginou que teria isso. Principalmente com John.

Em algum momento conseguiu dizer:

– Eu te amo, John. Sempre amarei. Você é o melhor que já aconteceu em minha vida. Por favor, nunca me deixe. Não acho que posso passar um só dia longe de você depois disso.

– Também te amo, Sherlock. – ele disse com o maior sorriso do mundo.

•••

Não sabia em que momento havia adormecido, só que seus corpos não deixaram de se tocar em momento algum. Quando acordou pela manhã John ainda dormia com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito. Ele via seus cabelos loiros a centímetros do seu rosto e quando inspirou mais fundo para sentir o cheiro dele, John se mexeu. Estava acordando.

Levantou-se depressa e olhou o outro com uma expressão confusa.

– O que diabos aconteceu aqui? – perguntou.

– O que? – ele não podia estar falando sério. O que  _diabos_  tinha acontecido? De repente ele começou a rir.

– Sua expressão foi demais, Sherlock! Desculpe, eu não deveria ter feito isso. Eu não resisti, me desculpe. – ele disse e se aproximou para beijar Sherlock.

– Você acha que pode comprar meu perdão com um beijo? – ele perguntou.

– E não posso?

– Tente alguns milhões, talvez dê para começar a abater sua dívida.

– Uau! Milhões? Então acho que é melhor começar logo, não é?

– Isso mesmo, John. – Sherlock mal podia esperar por mais dos beijos dele. John ficou olhando com aqueles olhos azuis que agora Sherlock conhecia tão bem.

– Eu te amo, Sherlock Holmes. – disse passando a mão por seus cabelos. – Mais do que tudo que já amei.

– Eu te amo, John Watson. E você é o primeiro e único que amarei.


End file.
